Erik Selvig
"I still don't think you're the god of thunder. But you ought to be!" :―Erik Selvig[src] Erik Selvig is a scienitst and teacher of Jane Foster andDarcy Lewis. BiographyEdit ''ThorEdit Erik Selvig was travelling in a van with his colleague Jane Foster, and their assistant Darcy, when the mysterious weather event subject of Foster's research unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Lewis tazered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. The following day, Darcy made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Jane realised that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more sceptical. So began a lengthy disagreement between the two, with Foster theorising about the possibility of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge and Selvig insisting that everything Thor had been saying about gods and other worlds was nothing more than delusional talk based on old myths. Erik Selvig later befriended Thor, first securing his release from a temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. compound, and then drinking heavily with him at a town bar, prompting Thor to claim that Selvig had "made his ancestors proud". They parted company after Thor's true nature had been fully revealed and Selvig was finally able to see for himself the being behind the myth. Sometime later, Erik Selvig was summoned to the presence of Nick Fury. Fury opened a storage case, revealing a glowing cube. When Selvig asked what it was, Fury replied that it represented a significant source of power, if only they could find a way to tap it. Selvig accepted the challenge of investigating the object, while the apparition ofLoki (who had been controlling him throughout the encounter) looked on with keen interest. The AvengersEdit ''To be added Character traitsEdit Erik Selvig is a capable scientist, deeply honest and a loyal friend. He's not as much idealistic as his young colleague, Jane, and immediately surrenders when S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives and takes away their research, but he surely believes in the necessity of his work. He's very protective towards Jane, and considers her some sort of a daughter. RelationshipsEdit *Jane Foster - Friend and colleague. *Darcy Lewis - Friend and colleague. *Thor - Friend. *Nick Fury - Employer. *Bruce Banner - Friend and colleague. *Henry Pym - Friend and colleague *Phil Coulson- Aquaintance from whom Selvig picked up Thor at the SHIELD outpost, Coulson presumably reccomended Selvig meet with Nick Fury to discuss the Cosmic Cube. *Loki - Master. Behind the scenesEdit *Originally, his name was going to be Andrew Ford, but was changed. *Skarsgård stated that he was not initially familiar with Thor. As to why he took the part, Skarsgård remarked, I "chose Thor because of director Kenneth Branagh. The script was nice and we got to rehearse and talk to the writers and do some collaborating in the process to make it fit us. So I had a very happy time on it. What I always try to do is immediately do something I just haven't done so I get variation in my life. I've made about 90 films and if I did the same thing over and over again I would be bored by now. I try to pick different films, I go and do those big ones and having done that I can usually afford to go and do some really small obscure films and experiment a little"